Christopher Fauns
Basic info: Archie Scotts (Full name: Achilles Jonathan Scotts) is a son of Poseidon. His mother was killed by a Laistrygonian Giant. He was adopted and trained by the gods because they originally thought to be the child of the prophecy. Due to this Archie has never gone to school or lived a mortal life, and stayed on Olympus since he was 7. After Percy was discovered to be the child of the prophecy, Archie was allowed to leave Olympus.He is shown to have great skill in both armed and un-armed fighting, probably due to the training from the gods. History: Archie was born to Jennifer Scotts and Poseidon. After his mom's death, Poseidon brought him to Olympus where he was to be trained. Also for a period of time he was trained by Chiron. Sometime when he was thirteen, Artemis sent him on a quest to find a Phoenix. He did find it, but at that time it was being attacked by a hellhound, in its last dying breaths, it gave it's Spirit to Archie, who in turn accepted the power and became the Herald of the Phoenix Spirit. Also sometime in his life he became friends with Dellilah Wilkins, Daughter of Athena, and have been friends ever since. Appearance: Archie has Jet-black hair and Green eyes. He also has a dark tan, partly from his heritage and from being in the sun for too long. He keeps his hair short (he doesn't like long hair). Archie is usually seen wearing Sneakers, jeans, a T-shirt and a Dark and light Blue Jacket. He has a sword sheath strapped on the right side of his hip and a watch(which turns into the Cestus). Personality: Archie is friendly, he likes to make new friends. He always sees the good things in people rather than there faults. He is also usually making sarcastic comments or lame jokes. But Archie gives no mercy to people to have hurt him or his friends before(monsters included). He has high respect for people, only what people do or say will change that amount of respect. Archie is also very protective of his friends, risking his life to protect them at times. Powers: As a Son of Poseidon: Archie seems to have an advanced control of hydrokinesis. Able to create weapons(mace, sword, shields) out of water, but Archie can only manipulate water, he cannot create water. Also like other children of poseidon, he can communicate to senient and non-senient beings of his fathers domain. Also Archie has the ability to summon earthquakes(to a lesser extent) and is partly Aerokinetic, being able to control water in the air, and form a hurricane around him. As Herald of the Phoenix spirit: Archie is able to heal himself or others. Healing himself is automatic, it happens everytime he gets injuried. But if he for example, dislocates a shoulder, only when the shoulder is put back into its joint will it heal again. He also has complete immunity from the cold(but not from getting frozen), Archie can walk in a blizzard, and not feel cold at all. Weapons/Magical Items: Archie wears a jacket that was given to him by Aphrodite,it never gets dirty or smelly, also the hood and a mask can be pulled out that makes the user wear something same as a helmet with a supply of oxygen. He carries the ελπίδα(hope) a long curved sliver sword forged from the same material as the Master bolt. The sword can turn into a ring when he wants it too, but he usually keeps it as a sword sheathed to his side. The Sword was given to him by Athena after he completed a quest for her. His secondary weapon is the Cestus, a bronze gauntlet. When not activated it is a watch, but when it is activated it, it forms a invisible shield around the user's fist, and will only fully activate when the user punches something. Here is the list of what the gauntlet's form will turn into when punched. Mortal,Demigod,God: Normal Gauntlet Monster: A Gauntlet with spikes on the knuckles. Sword/Sharp object: Gauntlet with a thicker hide(used for defence) Shield: A Gauntlet with a blade attached. Elemental attacks: Forms a elemental gauntlet. He also has the Arms of Helios, when flipped and caught, it is first described a glove of light that surrounds Archie's hand. After Hyperion touched the coin it turns into spear and shield with a Greek Lambda (^) symbol on it. Fatal Flaw: Sense of over-protection. Archie feels the need to protect everyone around him. Favouring their safety from his own, especially if they are his good friends or family members. Relantionships: Mortals: Nina Scotts-She is his older half-sister and is shown that he has a good relantionship with her. Jennifer Scotts-She is his mother and is shown that he was pained with her death. Rachel Fauns-She is his adoptive Grandmother, and is also the maternal Grandmother of Nina. It is assumed that they have a good relantionship. Demigods: Dellilah Wilkins- It is shown that they have a strong friendship and is also his girlfriend Micheal and Silena Adams- They have a very strong relationship with each other. Lucian- Hates him, and the feeling is neutral with Lucian. Immortals: Hyperion- Though Archie didn't trust Hyperion at first, they are on good terms, seeing as he helped Archie with activating the true form of the Arms of Helios and the information regrading Nyx. Triva: Archie is the self-inertion of Archie-Son of Poseidon(As if that wasn't obvious) The difference between Archie's fatal flaw and Percy's is that Archie would do anything to safe someone, even if it's someone he doesn't know and willing to use himself as a meat-shield to protect someone. Archie has ADHD but is not dyslexic which results in him not being literate in English but not Ancient Greek. Though Archie has been living and has been trained on Olympus, he has visited Camp Half-blood several times and acquainted himself with the characters of the PJO and THO series. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 09:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Self-Insertion Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod